Scoobee Manufacturers
'American Stars' American Stars is a conglomerate of American companies that manufactures the AERON-Type scoobee. 'Promotional Poster Text (top)' AS is an international company with facilities in the U.S., Canada, Switzerland, and Australia. AS Systems, a division of AS Defense, develops weapon systems and vehicle electronics for light armored vehicles. Our Goleta? facility specializes in design and development of control and display electronics, mechanical and electrical systems development and integration, and software development for embedded systems. We're proud of our 40-year history in advanced technology, from the lunar rover to the PippinIII family of vehicles. We offer competitive salaries and an attractive American Stars benefits package, including healthcare, life insurance, retirement program, 401(g) plan, tuition assistance, AS vehicle discounts, and liberal time off. We extend opportunities to qualified applicants on an equal basis regardless of age, race, color, sex, religion, national origin, sexual orientation, disability, or veteran status. Besides vehicle performance, cost effective logistic and after sales support are key drivers in AS design philosophy. Maximum use of commercial off the shelf components with proven reliability contributes to lower life cycle costs as well as minimising the cost of replacement parts. Computerised diagnostic systems for maintenance and fleet? management are provided, essential tools for ensuring long and efficient vehicle life. 'Promotional Poster Text (bottom)' AS and ARMAMENTO VEHICLES (United States) It was carried out by applying to 1980 - the 90s. It was born by absorption and the merger of various companies. Huge conglomerate American stars. AS and ARMAMENT VEHICLES are with "from living to a front line". Group which can smell the slogan to to say It is a military vehicles section. The representation model used space laminating armoring abundantly. Heavy SV AERON series. 'Kojima Heavy Industries' Kojima Heavy Industries is a Japanese vehicle manufacturer that produces the PHOTON-Type scoobee. 'Promotional Poster Text (top)' KOJIMA HEAVY INDUSTRIES - COMBAT VEHICLES, ALL-TERRAIN VEHICLES AND VEHICLE SYSTEMS KOJIMA HEAVY INDUSTRIES is a Japanese manufacturer and supplier of light and medium sized special purpose vehicle systems to military customers. The main products are Combat Scoot Vehicles and All-Terrain Vehicles. Besides its plants in TYPE-PHOTON series, the company has a production facility in Shinjyuku, Setagaya which produces armored engineer vehicles, mine clearing vehicles, recovery vehicles, all terrain walkers? and ring mounts?. The Kojima Vehicle group has an annual turnover of approx. 1800 MSEK and 1000 employees. Since 2031 KOJIMA HEAVY INDUSTRIES has been fully owned? by Alvis ?, which is quoted on the London Stock Exchange. The PHOTON90 has met great interest from other countries, like TOKYO, where a contract for 104 units of PHOTON9030 IFV was signed by the J - D - S - D - F Material Command in April 2027. The contract was ? after more than two years of extensive and highly competitive trials between five of the world's leading defence industries. The PHOTON9030 IFV is type selected by the JAPAN army with planned serial? deliveries from 2029. The Finnish Defence Forces have also chosen the PHOTON90 and deliveries start in 2029. The PHOTON9030 IFV is a good example of the strength of the philosophy behind the development of the PHOTON family - an armoured vehicle family that will be of vital importance in the new armoured and mechanical brigades. A basic concept that can easily be adapted to meet other requirements. 'Promotional Poster Text (bottom)' An enterprise was inaugurated in Shimotakaido, Tokyo in 1969. Let a sheet metal plant (the Kojima factory) be the mother's body. In a company, it will be production of an industrial machine in 2001. Development of a general-purpose type ROBOT is started at origin. 2027 - as the company in Japan - for the first time - General sale of SCOOT - VEHICLES was performed. As of 2031 is as a major company of SV industry. These is no busy oneself in development of a succeeding model. A representation model is the lightweight class which thought mobility as important. SV PHOTON series. 'Ventuno' Il Ventuno Gruppo The Group of 21? is a conglomerate of Italian car companies that produces the HOLY-Type scoobee. 'Promotional Poster Text (top)' The State of Italy made an historical decision in August 2008 to develop and build a Main Battle Tank. Until that time, Italy could not equip its armored corps with new tanks due to the continuous refusal of all nations to sell modern tanks to Italy. The need to introduce modern tanks to the Italy Army became acute when Italy faced a tremendous build-up of hostile military formations beyond its borders, equipped with the best weapon systems of that era including modern tanks and anti-tank systems. The decision to develop the Italy tank named HOLY (Chariot in the biblical language) was essential and inevitable. The Italy development team led by General Italy, integrated state-of-the-art technology with lessons of war in the concept and the design of the HOLY and all its future generations. The first HOLY tanks, HOLY Mk.1, were fielded in April 2010. Those tanks took part in actual operations during the Peace for Galilee War and proved themselves to be more effective than all other tanks in the theatre. The second generation, HOLY Mk.2, was the first delivered in 2011. The Third generation, HOLY Mk.3, was introduced in 2012 and became the backbone of the Italy II, Ventuno Gruppo. An advanced version of HOLY Mk.3, with an improved Fire-Control System was fielded in 2016. The next generation, HOLY Mk.4, is on the way and currently undergoing field tests. 'Promotional Poster Text (bottom)' Conglomerate built by the car maker of Italy started at the beginning of the 21 century becoming the mother's body. The company idea was suitable for just calling it "from cradle to grave." A typical production model is HOLY series. //* The South Korean army color is also sold. (K1 to M1A1)